Drops of Madness
by TrazandoLetras
Summary: Basado en las novelas/juegos de Is it Love? de la ruta Matt Ortega. Matt Ortega es un joven pediatra de 28 años, que trabaja en el hospital Carter de New York. Su vida cambia el 25 de diciembre. Advertencia: Escenas sexuales explicitas, lenguaje soez y vulgar. No recomendado para menores.


Hospital Carter, New York.

Era el 25 de diciembre, ya hacía dos años de mi relación con Victoria Fiore, una profesor del colegio Bishop Thomas K. Gorman.

Había tenido que trabajar toda la tarde la cual fue bastante ajetreada, mayoritariamente se trataban de hombres bebidos o personas que se habían peleado en medio de la celebración navideña, para mi no era ninguna novedad, normalmente me tocaban esos turnos complejos los cuales muy pocos querían realizar, el año pasado por ejemplo me tocó trabajar la noche de Navidad, no fue nada divertido y si bastante pesado.

Tomé mi smartphone y envié un mensaje de texto a mi pareja, seguramente y para variar, saldría más tarde de lo acordado. Después me dirigí a la sala de urgencias, ese día era un lugar terrible, aunque ya llevaba dos años de doctor titulado, seguía siendo complejo decidir la prioridad de los pacientes.

Me acerqué a uno de los pacientes, se trataba de un niño pequeño, se había cortado levemente la mano con el plástico de un juguete que le habían regalado ese día, por suerte el corte era limpio y no era profundo, solo superficial, bastaría con una tirita. De repente las puertas de urgencias fueron bruscamente abiertas por el conductor de una ambulancia, otros facultativos acompañaban al nuevo paciente.

Se trataba de una mujer, de unos veinte y pocos años con perdida masiva de sangre y traumatismo craneoencefálico, la paciente no se movía por lo que supuse que su columna también debía estar dañada, la camilla estaba completamente roja. Era todo un caos, solo escuchaba los gritos de mis compañeros ir y venir, deseaba poder ayudar pero aún no estaba preparado ni capacitado para participar en una complicada cirugía.

Lana, mi compañera en este trabajo y ex, se me acercó, su rostro era todo un misterio, supuse que estaría preocupada por la mujer que acababa de llegar. Sentí su brazo rodear mi hombro con demasiada fuerza, pero no me importó.

\- Matt, necesitamos hablar... - me dijo con un tono que no me agradó.

\- Ahora no, Lana, tengo trabajo – intenté excusarme alejándome un poco.

Miré mi celular y mi pareja no había respondido a mi mensaje, ni siquiera había sido leído, decidí llamarla directamente y avisarle que me demoraría un poco más en salir. Extrañamente su móvil se encontraba fuera de cobertura o apagado, intenté llamarle otras dos veces pero siempre obtuve el mismo resultado, decidí pensar que ya había salido y estaría en dirección al restaurante donde habíamos acordado ir.

Cuando me giré, mi compañera seguía ahí parada, ya comenzaba a cansarme, no entendía por qué no empezaba a atender los pacientes que habían en la sala de urgencias. La ignoré y precedí con ese niño que me había llamado la atención. Hice pasar al niño que iba acompañado de sus padres en una pequeña consulta para poder atenderlo con mayor intimidad.

Confirmé mis sospechas, era solo una pequeña herida, en un par de semanas ya solo quedaría una leve marca de color rosa pálido.

\- Eres un niño muy fuerte – le dije a modo de alago, era extraño ver tan tranquilo y sin llorar a un niño de solo cinco años.

Terminé de limpiar y envolver ese corte, le di un caramelo de fresa que tenía en mi bolsillo a modo de premio. Después acompañé al niño a la puerta de la consulta sus padres me dieron las gracias pero yo respondí que ese era mi deber y me alegraba que no fuese nada grave. Lana entró en la consulta cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- Debemos hablar – me insistió y noté que su voz era de preocupación.

\- Ya te dije que estoy ocupado – le respondí lo mismo que antes.

\- Se trata de Vic – escupió al fin, escuchar el nombre de mi pareja hizo que prestara atención.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - sabía que Lana tenía una relación amor-odio con mi pareja y le gustaba molestarla, no me extrañaba que de nuevo fuese otra tontería.

La mujer no sabia como explicarse y eso me molestó, odiaba cuando se quedaba en silencio, me ponía nervioso.

\- Toma asiento – me pidió cambiando su tono preocupado a uno serio.

Obedecí, solo quería terminar cuanto antes y atender otros pacientes, me senté en una silla y esperé la explicación de mi compañera.

\- Ha tenido un accidente, su taxi chocó con otro coche. Fue un choque frontal, no sé los detalles y tampoco conocemos la gravedad del accidente, necesitamos varias pruebas, el TAC, pero fue rescatada a tiempo, por desgracia iba sentada en al asiento del copiloto, varios cristales se incrustaron en su rostro y brazos – hizo una pausa para tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire – tampoco puedo asegurarte que no sea grave...

En ese momento sentí un abrupto mareo, parecido a cuando bajas de una montaña rusa, después comencé a sentir frío, no podía creer lo que me decía, quizás fuese una broma o una inocentada.

\- Ahora mismo la están tratando, deja que yo me encargue del resto de los pacientes – propuso cambiando nuevamente su tono de voz por la preocupación.

Cubrí mi rostro pero no lloré, Lana había dicho que seguía viva y eso me bastaba no necesitaba nada más. Mi compañera me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro para hacerme reaccionar y al mismo tiempo reconfortarme.

\- De acuerdo, de momento no puedo ayudarle, seguiré atendiendo otros pacientes – dije fingiendo tranquilidad.

De nuevo, Lana me detuvo, sabía que no estaba en condiciones para atender a esas personas que esperaban recibir ayuda. Pero no soportaba quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar, quería ser de utilidad, si no podía ayudar a mi pareja al menos ayudaría a esa gente.

\- No, no me hagas denunciarte, en esas condiciones no podrás concentrarte, necesitas relajarte y calmarte un poco... - Lana me retenía desde el brazo.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo, tenía razón, pero era peor estar comiéndome la cabeza, necesitaba hacer algo y distraerme un poco, necesitaba seguir trabajando. Puse mi mano encima de su mano para que notase que ya no estaba tan nervioso.

\- Por favor, será peor para mi quedarme quieto... - pedí con serenidad pero también con seriedad.

Mi compañera se giró y me dio la espalda, sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, me permitía seguir trabajando.

\- De acuerdo, pero cuando llegues a tu limite no dudes en descansar... - fue la única condición que me puso.

Los dos salimos de esa consulta. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que el numero de personas en la sala de urgencias había aumentado. Lana comenzó con los casos más graves relegando en mi los casos más sencillos, agradecí ese silencioso gesto de amistad.

Esa noche me encargué de un ojo hinchado, un brazo roto, un golpe en la cabeza de un joven de quince años, un dolor de cabeza de una anciana y finalmente una dislocación de hombro, después tomé un descanso, mientras Lana ahora se encargaba también de mis pacientes.

Ya hacía dos horas que no tenía noticias de mi pareja, supuse que seguía en cirugía y esta debió complicarse.  
Me tomé un frío té de la maquina de refrescos, los ojos comenzaban a pesarme pero mientras permaneciera en el hospital permanecería también cerca de mi pareja.

Un doctor salió de la sala de operaciones, su uniforme junto a sus guantes y mascarilla estaban manchados de sangre, algunas manchas parecían más secas que otras debido al tiempo que había permanecido en esa sala. Se acercó a mi, todos en el hospital sabían que Victoria era "una buen amiga mía".

\- Lo siento... - fueron sus primeras palabras que me dedicó.

\- ¿Lo siento? - repetí yo sin comprender el significado de las mismas.

El hombre se quitó la manchada mascarilla y entonces me explicó como había ido exactamente la operación.

\- Está en coma, perdió mucha sangre y su pronostico es aún reservado dentro de la gravedad, ya sabes lo que eso significa, no esperes milagros... - me dijo con franca sinceridad.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería correr y ver a mi pareja, pero en lugar de eso solo me quedé quieto, estático cual estatua de sal. Entendía la seriedad del estado de Vic, lo sabía, desde el primer momento supe que ella no iba a quedar bien, pero intenté no pensar en esa posibilidad para no caer en la desesperación, ahora ya tenía una confirmación, la verdad se mostraba dura, cruel y fría ante mis ojos.

\- Lo siento... - repitió el doctor antes de pasar por mi lado y continuar su camino.

Camine hasta la sala de operaciones y pude ver como mi pareja era llevada en una camilla supuse que iban a trasladarlo en una habitación de cuidados intensivos. Yo seguí a esos doctores y acompañé a mi pareja. Cuando llegaron a la habitación movieron el cuerpo de Vic hasta una cama y la dejaron descansar, entubada y conectada a varias maquinas de asistencia.

Victoria parecía estar dormida, pero resaltaban esas grandes marcas en su rostro, su parpado estaba cortado e hinchado, su rostro magullado, su cabello castaño despeinado caía lacio sobre sus ojos. Le acaricié el cabello, fue entonces cuando me permití unos breves segundos para desahogarme y lloré, lloré todo lo que me estuve conteniendo, era doloroso ver a Victoria en ese estado. Ese era mi peor regalo de Navidad. Si ese fuese un día normal, mi pareja estaría hablando sin parar, los dos estaríamos en un hermoso restaurante disfrutando de una cena especial, pero en lugar de eso la veía a ella tan lejos de mi pero tan cerca de la muerte.

Alejé mi mano de su cabello, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero ahora tenía otro deber, tenía que comunicarme con sus padres. Camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y después me giré por última vez con la absurda esperanza de verla despertar, no fue así, decidí salir. Camine por los silenciosos pasillos en completa soledad. Entré en recepción y aunque no estaba autorizado para efectuar ninguna llamada desde allí, necesitaba hacer esa llamada yo mismo, no podía relegar esa tarea al recepcionista.

Tomé el teléfono entre mis dedos y marqué el número de la casa de sus padres, esperé un segundo, dos segundos y finalmente a los cuatro segundos una mujer atendió la llamada, imagine que era su madre.

\- Soy el doctor Ortega – me presenté pues ahora recordaba que era la primera vez que hablaba con algún familiar de Victoria – Un compañero de piso de su hija...

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Supongo que no le estará causando problemas – preguntó preocupada la mujer.

\- Su hija tuvo un accidente de trafico, no tengo más detalles pero sería bueno si pudiera venir – le expliqué lo más resumido posible.

Escuche un jadeo ahogado, comprendía esa reacción, yo mismo había pasado por eso, pero era peor para esa mujer pues era su hija la que estaba en coma.

\- ¿Puedo...venir ahora? - preguntó la mujer acallando su llanto con una mano.

Su angustia se contagió y yo volvía casi a llorar, pero me contuve, necesitaba poder hablar con tranquilidad y serenidad ese era el sentimiento que debía transmitir.

\- Victoria ahora...está descansado, mejor venga mañana por la mañana – le respondí con profesionalidad.

\- De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana – repitió la angustiada y preocupada madre para no olvidarse.  
Terminé la llamada y devolví el teléfono al recepcionista.  
Tenía que ir a buscar ropa para Vic y también para mi. Vi salir a mi amiga de la sala de urgencias, parecía muy cansada.

\- Regresaré a casa... - me dijo bostezando.

\- Yo también... - respondí.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Lana.

No supe que responder, no estaba bien y mentirle no me parecía lo correcto, además, ella me conocía demasiado bien, por eso preferí ser claro.

\- No, no lo estoy – confesé con sinceridad.

Lana me abrazó con fuerza, yo simplemente me dejé, le devolví ese abrazo y susurre.

\- Gracias...

Mi compañera sólo me sonrió con amabilidad dándome unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Después me despedí, cuando salí del hospital miré mi reloj, marcaban las seis y media, tenía tiempo para ir a buscar algo de ropa y regresar.

Tomé el metro que a esa hora apenas había bullicio, me senté en un asiento al lado de la ventana, pocas horas atrás había sido Navidad, mi menté voló lejos, me imaginaba que todo lo sucedido había sido mentira, deseaba creer que al llegar a casa, mi pareja estaría durmiendo o me esperaría despierto sólo para regañarme, quizás discutiríamos un rato pero luego haríamos las paces, ese era mi día a día.

Cuando el metro frenó en mi parada ni siquiera me di cuenta, demasiado inmerso en mis propios pensamientos me encontraba, me percaté demasiado tarde, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron. Debería bajar en la próxima parada y regresar atrás a pie. Salí del metro con la cabeza baja, el viento matinal golpeaba mi rostro con furia, caminé lo más pegado que pude de los tejados o toldos intentando cobijarme de ese clima.

Al llegar a casa me encontraba totalmente reventado, cansado por todo lo que había sucedido, decidí tomar un baño, abrí el grifo de la tina, mientras se llenaba me fui desnudando. Comprobé la temperatura y lentamente me sumergí en ella. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás intentando relajarme un poco, si debía cuidar a Vic de ahora en adelante debía estar tranquilo, no quería fallar a mi pareja, debía ser fuerte para los dos.

Sin darme cuenta susurre el nombre de "Victoria", necesitaba abrazarla, quería transmitirle mis sentimientos, hacerle saber que no estaba ni estaría sola, pero ya no sabía como hacerle llegar mi fuerza, mi apoyo. Pasados unos minutos comencé a tallar mi cuerpo con una esponja, la frotaba con suavidad imaginando que eran los finos dedos de mi pareja. Me froté el cabello con suavizante, cuando sentí mi cuerpo limpio salí de la bañera. Tomé una toalla y sequé mi cuerpo con fuerza.

Caminé por el salón solo con la toalla anudada en mi cadera, miré la hora en el reloj de pared, marcaba las ocho menos cuarto, me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba dormir aunque fuera solo unos minutos, necesitaba estar descansado y en buena forma para atender a Victoria y al resto de pacientes, me recosté en el sofá y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las blancas cortinas. Poco a poco fui quedándome dormido.

Desperté dos horas más tarde, no recordaba que había soñado pero me sorprendí al despertar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, aún sentía mi cuerpo cansado y pesado, incluso desperezarme me era doloroso. Estaba demasiado tenso y me deprimía pensar que esa condición me acompañaría el resto del día. Me levanté y camine hasta mi habitación, allí me quité la toalla y la dejé a un lado de mi cama, tomé un suéter de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color, después me dirigí a la habitación de mi pareja, debía cogerle ropa cómoda, normalmente Victoria llevaba traje o al menos camisa y corbata, pero esa ropa no le serviría en el hospital.

Puse su ropa en una bolsa deportiva, también puse en la bolsa un libro del autor Usami Akihiko, era absurdo pues mientras estuviera en coma no podría leerlo, aún así decidí llevarlo por sí acaso, además, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, se me ocurrió leerle cada día un párrafo de ese libro, quizás al escuchar mi voz junto al libro que le gustaba a largo plazo podría reaccionar. Sí, aún tenía esperanzas de que mi pareja pronto se despertaría.

Me puse un abrigo azul oscuro y me colgué la bolsa en mi hombro, salí de casa y el frío viento matinal golpeó mis mejillas con dureza, aceleré el paso con el deseo de llegar pronto al metro, ahí estaría cobijado. Antes de llegar alguien toco el claxon de una moto, me giré y se trataba de mi ex.

\- Sube, te llevaré... - me propuso con seriedad.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, me ahorraría cerca de un cuarto de hora, no podía rechazar el ofrecimiento y al final acepté. Subí detrás de ella, abracé por la cintura y entonces Lana volvió a poner en marcha la moto.

\- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando...si Victoria no despierta, ¿quien se encargaría de desconectarla o de dejarla viva permanente con asistencia?

Esa abrupta y repentina pregunta me sobresaltó, no sabia como ni qué responder, era un supuesto que no quería ni imaginar, prefería cobijarme bajo la ilusión de que si iba a despertar. Pero siendo realista, esa posibilidad existía y quizás debía enfrentarme a esa cruel realidad, en cualquier caso sabía que quien tenía que tomar esa decisión eran sus padres.

\- Creo que serían sus padres los que decidirían eso a menos que ellos no quieran o no puedan hacerlo – le contesté intentando controlar el miedo en mi voz.

\- ¿Te molesta hablar de este tema? - me preguntó mi compañera sin dejar de conducir.

\- No, de hecho, hablar de esto me ayuda a enfrentarme a la realidad, no puedo simplemente cobijarme bajo falsas expectativas – le respondí fijando mi mirada en su espalda.

Mi compañera no me preguntó nada más ni insistió en el tema, para mi en verdad era mejor así, me gustaba ese silencio. Lana aparcó la moto en el parking del hospital. Baje de ella cargando mi bolsa deportiva, Lana me seguía a unos pasos atrás, cuando llegué a recepción me dieron la lista de los pacientes que debía atender esa mañana. Después me dirigí a los vestuarios, abrí la bolsa y de ella saqué el libro de mi pareja, luego guardé todo lo demás en la taquilla.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer con ese libro? - me preguntó mi amiga cambiando su ropa de calle por la misma bata que yo.

\- Mi intención es leerle un párrafo cada día a Vic, aunque no pueda moverse quizás pueda escucharme... - le expliqué dirigiéndome a la puerta del vestuario.

Ella no me dijo nada más. Decidí primero visitar a mi pareja, necesitaba saber cual era su estado aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas. En el pasillo, sentada en una silla se encontraba una mujer bastante mayor pero finamente vestida, portaba un traje color café y una camisa blanca, de inmediato y aún sin conocerla supe que se trataba de la madre de mi pareja.

La mujer me miró, sus ojos estaban empapados con lagrimas, en su mano apretaba un pañuelo de ropa. Me senté a su lado y entonces me presenté.

\- Me llamo Matthew Ortega... - dije pausada y calmadamente mientras mis manos se posaban encima de las suyas y rodeaban sus dedos.

\- Mi hija...¿como está? ¿puedo verla? Nadie me dice nada, solo me dijeron que esperase aquí sentada...- dijo la mujer apretando sus ojos para contener las lagrimas.

Sabía que debía ser sincero y decirle la verdadera situación de Victoria, pero en ese estado esa mujer no sería capaz ni de asumirlo ni de aceptarlo, primero debía intentar calmarla.

\- Ayer por la noche, Vic...la señorita Fiore tuvo un accidente mientras iba de copiloto en un taxi, aún no sabemos como podrá progresar – le dije despacio sin soltar sus manos – No es buena idea que la vea en estos momentos.

Ella captó enseguida lo que significaban esas palabras, pero cuando levantó su mirada hacia a mi supe que no se iría hasta ver a su hija.

\- Necesito y quiero ver a mi hija, por favor – me pidió sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Me levanté y ella hizo lo mismo, los dos caminamos en silencio hasta la sección de cuidados intensivos, seguimos caminando por ese pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Victoria. Abrí la puerta y le cedí el paso dentro de esa habitación. La mujer se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su hija y vi como tuvo que acallar un grito con sus manos.

\- ¿Despertará? - me preguntó la mujer cuando calmó su llanto.

\- No lo sé, aún es pronto para hacer pronósticos a corto plazo – le respondí con sinceridad.

La madre de mi pareja se limpió las lagrimas secas con el pañuelo y después me miró, esa mirada me destrozaba el corazón, esa madre me estaba confiando la vida de su hija a mi.

\- Vic es muy importante para nosotros, es una niña muy alocado pero en verdad se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, por eso...cuide de mi hija – me pidió caminando hasta mi.

\- La señorita Fiore está en buenas manos, si algo cambia en su estado usted será la primera en saberlo – respondí con amabilidad.

Los dos caminamos fuera de la habitación, su madre se despidió y se retiró, yo me quedé allí. Después decidí volver a entrar, en mi mano cargaba con el libro y quería leerle al menos una página a mi pareja. En la habitación me senté en una silla a su lado, con mi mano libre acariciaba y sujetaba la suya.

\- Vic, me gustaría leerte un libro – le hablé como si realmente pudiera escucharme o estuviera despierta.

El libro se llamaba _"Noche de estrellas"_ y estaba escrito por su autor favorito, Usami Akihiko. Comencé a leer la primera página con un tono suave y sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

\- _"¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando me confesaste tu amor? ¿Recuerdas cómo me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras? La noche estaba llena de estrellas, ellas fueron nuestro único testigo, esa noche me hiciste el hombre más feliz y dichoso de la tierra, con solo dos palabras espantaste mis miedos y mis temores..."_ \- intentaba que mi voz no se quebrara pero no era nada fácil.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después la abrió, era Lana, parecía enojada y no comprendía por qué.

\- Tus pacientes te están esperando desde hace veinticinco minutos, comprendo que Victoria sea importante para ti pero también lo tienen que ser el resto de pacientes – me regañó mi compañera.

Había olvidado por completo a mis pacientes y ni siquiera tenía la lista de ellos conmigo, recordé que la había dejado en el asiento cuando hablé con la madre de mi pareja, esa era la primera vez que me ocurría un despiste así. Me sentía avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

\- Lo siento... - era todo lo que podía decir – Estoy un poco despistado.

Lana me miró y relajó un poco el rostro, yo cerré el libro y me acerqué a ella. Los dos salimos de la habitación y yo me dirigí al pasillo donde me había encontrado con la madre de Victoria, allí estaba mi portafolios con la lista de mis pacientes en la silla contigua a la que había ocupado momentos antes. Caminé de nuevo hasta la sección de pediatría donde yo me encargaba de la mayoría de los niños aunque Lana también me ayudaba en algunas ocasiones.

\- Oliver Brown – llamé al primer niño de mi lista.

Un padre cargaba a su hijo, parecía muy pálido y le hice entrar a mi consulta. Senté al niño en una camilla y le hice una inspección general, utilicé mi estetoscopio para auscultar su corazón, su respiración era correcta, entonces le hice abrir la boca y noté que estaba bastante roja, comprendí que tenía una infección leve en el cuello, le receté un medicamento bastante flojo y que ayudaría a limpiar esa pequeña infección. Su padre volvió a cargar al pequeño y salió de la consulta.

\- Blanca Suarez – llamé a mi segunda niña en la lista.

La niña entró bastante contenta animada caminando mientras sujetaba la mano de su madre, repetí las mismas acciones que antes, senté a la niña encima la camilla y le hice una revisión general, su madre me comentó los síntomas que aquejaban a la pequeña y supuse que debía de tratarse de un resfriado, le receté un antibiótico y las acompañé hasta la puerta de la consulta.

Seguí atendiendo a niños y más niños, casi no parecía tener fin, Matt, Ryan, Gabriel, Doris y un largo etcétera. Terminadas todas mis consultas me senté en la silla y suspiré con fuerza desahogando la tensión de esa mañana. Por fin podía relajarme un poco, pero mi trabajo aún no había concluido, debía transcribir los historiales médicos de los niños que había atendido aquella mañana en el historial y memoria de la computadora así quedaría archivado todo el historial junto a los medicamentos que había recetado para cada paciente.

Una enfermera llamó a la puerta de mi consulta, entró un poco sonrojada, lentamente se acercó a mi mesa.

\- Doctor Ortega, esta noche iremos a tomar algo con algunas amigas y la doctora Reyes, ¿podría acompañarnos? - me preguntó con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado – le respondí intentando no sonar demasiado borde – Pero quizás la próxima vez me una a vosotras.

Pensé que con eso la chica se daría por vencida pero vi que su intención no era esa, cerró sus manos en puños en cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Está soltero? Una..una amiga mía quiere tener una cita con usted... - parecía que la chica estaba acongojada quizás su amiga le había presionado para que me preguntase eso.

\- No, en estos momentos estoy en una relación... - fui sincero pues mi intención no era causar falsas esperanzas a nadie.

La muchacha se disculpó "por haberme molestado", se retiró totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada. Cerré los ojos un momento mientras me frotaba la sien con la mano, me dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de terminar por fin mi jornada laboral, pero aún me faltaban varias horas antes de poder ver de nuevo a Victoria. Me hundí en mi sillón.

Lana llamó a la puerta y segundos después entró, parecía bastante divertida pero yo no comprendía la razón de esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Has rechazado a una nueva enfermera? - preguntó burlona, no me gustaba que se burlase de sus compañeras de trabajo.

\- No la he rechazado, solamente le dije la verdad, además, no fue ella la que se confesó, vino de parte de una amiga – le expliqué con desgana.

\- Bueno, mientras tu desperdicias a estas chicas los demás doctores aprovechan tus migajas – me replicó con una ancha sonrisa.

No estaba de humor, pero parecía que ella estaba contenta esa mañana, seguramente se debía a que había sido invitado a salir con ese grupo de enfermeras. Cerré el portátil y rodeé la mesa.

\- Voy a tomar un café...- le dije a mi compañera mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

\- Te acompaño...

Los dos caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, por extraño que pareciese no había casi nadie excepto los que estaban ingresados o internos. Llegué a las maquinas expendedoras y decidí invitarla.

\- ¿Deseas tomar un café o prefieres una Coca-Cola? - le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Prefiero una Coca-Cola...- respondió mi compañera.

Introduje un par de monedas y la maquina expendedora dejó caer una lata de Cola, yo escogí una lata de café, los dos tomamos asiento en una mesa del bar del hospital.

\- ¿No tienes más pacientes? - preguntó ella.

\- Creo que no, pero aún estaré por aquí unas horas más...- respondí abriendo la lata y dando un pequeño sorbo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, me daba cuenta que durante las últimas horas había pasado mucho tiempo con Lana, también me daba cuenta que me agradaba compartir mi tiempo con ella. De inmediato supe que esos pensamientos no estaban bien, no era correcto pensar así, mi pareja estaba en este hospital, en coma y no era justo pensar eso, solo había sido un descuido de mi mente.

\- Debo regresar... - dije de repente mientras me levantaba de la silla.

\- Pero dijiste que no tenías más pacientes además tampoco te terminaste tu café – protestó mi compañera sorprendida por mi abrupto comportamiento.

\- Voy a leerle otra página a Victoria – me excusé.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital me regañaba mentalmente, yo amaba a Vic y Lana era amiga mía, solo era una ex que ya formaba parte de mi pasado. Seguramente era por culpa del estrés de las últimas horas. Llegué a la habitación de mi pareja con el corazón y respiración agitada debido al paso acelerado. Entré y me acerqué a su cama, con el transcurrir de las horas me daba cuenta del nulo avance de mi pareja, estaba casi seguro que no despertaría, aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirme.

Tomé el libro que reposaba en mi silla y lo abrí por la segunda página.

\- _"Hinata se entregó en cuerpo y alma a las pasiones de su amante Yoshiro, lo abrazaba y besaba..."_

No era buena idea seguir leyendo esa página, no entendía el argumento pero comprendía que narraba la historia de tres personajes entrelazados entre sí. Volví abrir el libro pero intenté saltarme esa página.

\- _"Hinata se sentía confundida, su amor vivía lejos por culpa del trabajo pero si amaba a su pareja ¿Por qué entregaba su cuerpo a su amante? ¿Era realmente solo sexo?..."_

Usami Akihiko realmente me confundía con el argumento de sus libros, no entendía donde quería llegar ni siquiera como era posible que hubiesen permitido publicar semejante libro tan confuso. Quizás sea mejor olvidar ese libro. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, sin dudarlo la besé, lo amaba y le juré con ese beso mantenerme siempre fiel a su lado. Al separar mis labios susurre el nombre de mi pareja.

\- Vic, estoy y estaré siempre contigo... - creo que esas palabras resumían mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Acaricié su mano, deseaba tanto que mi pareja correspondiera también a mis caricias, seguramente Victoria debía sentirse tan sola como yo, pero ella debía luchar, sobrevivir y despertar, su batalla era más dura y compleja que la mía, sin darme cuenta volvía a llorar de nuevo.

\- Victoria, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco...despertarás – le susurré limpiando mis lagrimas.

Solté su mano, toda esa situación me estaba superando. Camine de nuevo hasta la puerta pero ya no me giré a verle pues sabía que no había despertado. Al salir de la habitación había tomado una decisión, pediría la baja, no me veía capaz de continuar atendiendo a más personas en ese estado.

Camine hasta la recepción y pedí que me pusieran en contacto con el señor Carter, el chico me pasó el teléfono para hablar, desde esa linea se podían efectuar llamadas internas. Le pedí al presidente si podía atenderme unos breves minutos, para mi desgracia "estaba demasiado ocupado" pero que buscaría un hueco por la tarde, acordé ir a su despacho al finalizar mi turno. Le devolví el teléfono a mi compañero en de recepción.

Una enfermera se acercó a mi y me comentó que había llegado un niño en estado muy grave y necesitaban mi ayuda, me asusté pues aún era un MIR, de todas formas no podía negarme, ese era mi deber y haría todo lo posible por ayudar a ese niño.

\- Sus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche, su madre está bien excepto por algunos rasguños, su padre murió pero el niño no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto, iba sentado en la parte trasera y golpeó su rostro fuertemente contra el cristal delantero...- me explicaba mi compañera acelerando el paso por los pasillos.

\- ¿Es posible realizarle un TAC? ¿tenéis ya las radiografías? - le pregunté mientras le seguía, corriendo hasta la sala de operaciones - ¿Cual es su estado en estos momentos?.

\- Sus constantes vitales son débiles pero el doctor Stewars ya lo está esperando... - me indicó la chica abriendo la puerta en la sala de cirugía.

Sabia lo que tenía que hacer, me lavé las manos hasta los codos, un compañero me ayudó a ponerme los guantes, quizás no estuviera a cargo de esa operación pero de todas formas estaría cerca del niño como apoyo y soporte del doctor Tomoe, debía estar todo esterilizado.

\- Doctor Ortega, ¿Tiene miedo? - me preguntó el doctor Stewars a través de su mascarilla.

Esa era mi primera operación, naturalmente tenía miedo, incluso los dedos me temblaban, pero debía aguantar.

\- No – respondí mintiendo e intentando ocultar mis miedos.

La operación se demoró varias horas, durante ese tiempo se me hizo eterno, pero también me di cuenta que poco a poco iba perdiendo mi miedo inicial. Al terminar la compleja operación, fui a ver al presidente del hospital.

Cuando llegué a su despacho toqué dos veces la puerta y esperé recibir su permiso para entrar. El presidente era una persona seria pero relativamente joven, el me hizo tomar asiento y yo acepté.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó el director de manera informal.

\- Necesito que me autorice para tomarme unos días de descanso – en verdad no sabía como enfrentar el tema.

\- ¿Días de descanso? ¿Ocurre algo? Si se debe a alguna desavenencia con algún compañero puedes decirlo y puedo cambiar tu horario...- me preguntó el señor Carter.

\- Una amiga tuvo un accidente y deseo estar a su lado... - intentaba evitar nombrar a Victoria ni reconocer que era mi pareja, ella lo había decidido así.

\- ¿Una amiga? Debe de ser muy importante para anteponerla a tu trabajo – me respondió esas palabras con doble intención.

\- ¿Puedo tomarme solo una semana de descanso, por favor? - evadí su pregunta y fui directo al grano.

\- Puedes hacerlo, pero debes tener en cuenta que el hospital no costeara tus "vacaciones".

\- Señor, con el debido respeto, no son unas vacaciones...

\- ¿Por qué has decidido hablar conmigo y no con el señor Simons?, al fin y al cabo él se encarga de los internos en el ala de pediatría... - preguntó Carter con curiosidad.

\- No tenemos...una buena relación - confesé con sinceridad, pues era un hecho que todo el hospital conocía.

Yo estaba decidido a conseguir esa baja laboral que tanto necesitaba, deseaba poder pasar todo el día sin presiones al lado de mi pareja. Terminamos esa reunión acordando volver a vernos dentro de una semana.

Cuando salí de su despacho suspiré aliviado, podía regresar a casa y despreocuparme al menos durante la próxima semana. Camine por los pasillos del hospital, ahora me sentía más tranquilo y relajado, podría visitar a Vic sin sentir tanta presión por culpa de mi trabajo. Al llegar al vestuario me saqué mi bata blanca y la colgué en un perchero dentro del casillero, luego saque la bolsa deportiva que había traído esa mañana y de ella tome la ropa de mi pareja.

Salí del vestuario llevando en mis manos la ropa de ella. Encontré una enfermera en los pasillos y le pedí que me acompañase un momento. Los dos entramos en la habitación de mi pareja.

\- Necesito que me ayudes, esta paciente necesita un cambio de ropa – le pedí intentando sonar serio – Yo me encargo del lado derecho

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargo del otro lado... - me respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

Le desabroché la pijama del hospital, mientras yo me encargaba del lado derecho la otra muchacha se encargaba del lado izquierdo intentando mover lo menos posible ese delicado cuerpo. Después de cambiar a Victoria decidí recompensar a la joven aunque fuese con una bebida ya que gracias a su amabilidad había podido cambiarle las ropas a mi pareja.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - le pregunté al salir de la habitación.

\- Estoy en mi turno, pero esta noche iré con el grupo de la doctora Reyes a beber algo, si quieres puedes acompañarnos... - me propuso con amabilidad.

Fue sencillo evadir a Lana pues nos teníamos mutua confianza pero no sabía como desechar la invitación de esa enfermera, me sabía mal ser tan borde, así qué decidí aceptar.

\- De acuerdo, yo recién terminé mi turno pero esta noche estoy libre... - le respondí con cordialidad.

\- Quedamos en la puerta del hospital a las nueve en punto ¡Ciao! - la chica siguió caminando por los pasillos del hospital.

Yo decidí dar una vuelta y quizás regresar a casa, la idea de poder descansar un poco era tentadora. Al salir del hospital el clima no era del todo frío, era veintisiete de diciembre y el sol calentaba levemente, caminé por las calles, en esas fechas estaban llenas de parejas y familias, yo tenía lo primero pero no lo segundo, además, desde hacía dos días mi pareja estaba en coma, ni siquiera podía disfrutar de esos días tan especiales.

Decidí ir a casa, pero esta vez no cogería el metro, podía ir a pie. Tomé la dirección más corta, aún así no podía evitar encontrar bullicio en cualquier parte, me sentía bastante celoso, era triste tener que caminar solo por la calle. Cuando llegué a casa solo quería encerrarme en ella y no volver a salir hasta que Victoria estuviera bien, pero eso era un sueño tonto y absurdo, no podía encerrarme ahí y olvidar la realidad.


End file.
